In diapering, cleaning, or applying medication to an infant it is desirable to keep the baby from grabbing at things as well as to keep it from rolling off the table. Bassinets are often provided with chest straps for the latter purpose. The only prior devices for controlling the baby's hands appear, however, to be straps; and these may lead to undesirable struggling. There is a need for a suitable device that serves both purposes while keeping the baby occupied, amused, and relaxed. Preferably the device (unlike an ordinary bassinet) is made portable, as for convenience while traveling.